A maré que foi e nunca voltou
by Pisinoe
Summary: A única solução que ele encontrou para toda a dor dentro de seu peito fora a própria morte. Ela conseguiu evitar que ele se suicidasse, mas seria ela capaz de salvá-lo de si mesmo?


**Título: **A maré que foi e nunca voltou.

**Autor: **Pisinoe

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Rated:** T

**Sinopse:** A única solução que ele encontrou para toda a dor dentro de seu peito fora a própria morte. Ela conseguiu evitar que ele se suicidasse, mas seria ela capaz de salvá-lo de si mesmo?

* * *

**A MARÉ QUE FOI E NUNCA VOLTOU**

* * *

Ele tinha dezenove anos quando decidiu que não havia mais sentido em perder tempo vagando pelo mundo sem nenhum motivo.

Ele tinha tudo para ser um adolescente feliz e satisfeito com sua vida. Mas ele perdeu tudo. Não possuía mais nada, nem sequer uma mínima razão de viver, e assim, todos os dias monótonos e desesperantes de sua vida, começaram a sufocá-lo.

Ele não tinha ninguém esperando por ele em casa. Ninguém para apoiá-lo. Ninguém capaz de amá-lo.

Sua família estava morta. Sua tutora também, e a pessoa que ele considerava seu irmão desapareceu sem deixar rastros. Seus amigos seguiram seus destinos, e ele ficou para trás. Até mesmo suas esculturas o abandonaram.

Afundado em sua depressão, ele desistiu de tudo. Esqueceu-se de tudo que poderia conquistar em sua vida e perdeu a força necessária para acreditar em um futuro melhor e seguir em frente.

Não havia mais esperanças para ele. Por que ele não acreditava em mais nada; nem em si mesmo.

Gray Fullbuster olhou por uma última vez para o céu estrelado, e decidiu que já não conseguia mais suportar o vazio de sua alma. Ele queria finalmente ser livre de toda a culpa, dor e arrependimento que o preenchia.

Sem hesitar, ele entrou no mar e nadou até onde não mais pudesse tocar o chão com seus pés. As ondas revoltosas logo o começaram a golpear, e Gray sem folêgo e com suas forças acabadas, se permitiu afundar.

A última coisa que ele vira fora o brilho da lua iluminar olhos tão azuis como as profundezas do mar.

* * *

Sentindo seu peito ser pressionado por várias vezes seguidas, Gray se incomodou com a situação, mas não foi capaz de dizer nada pela tontura que naquele momento estava sentindo. Ele estava sufocado, tentando desesperadamente encontrar algum resquício de ar. Logo ele começou a tossir a água que se encontrava em seus pulmões para fora, e se sentiu mais aliviado. A pressão em seu peito de repente sumiu.

O moreno agradeceu por finalmente conseguir respirar, e quando ele tentou se levantar, sua cabeça rodou novamente, e ele caiu para trás. Mas antes que pudesse tocar o chão, dois pares de mãos suaves o ampararam e ele escutou um suspiro feminino ser emitido no ar.

Espere.

Ele deveria estar morto. Não procurando por ar, nem sequer respirando. Não deveria ser capaz de sentir nada, e nem escutar nada. Aquela dor em seu peito também não deveria continuar lá. E foi aí que ele percebeu, que infelizmente estava vivo.

E quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que vira fora uma garota que ele não se lembrava de alguma vez em sua vida ter visto, mas ela era estranhamente exótica e diferente de todas que ele já cruzara. Ela estava ensopada, ele notou, mas nem mesmo a escuridão daquela noite escondia sua face que brilhava juntamente da essência da lua.

A pele dela era pálida, completamente porcelânica, o cabelo azul caía sobre seus olhos e modelavam seu rosto delicado em leves ondas. O nariz pequeno e arrebitado, os olhos azul marinhos que ele acreditava já ter cruzado, o olhavam com um brilho avassalador.

Ele a beijou novamente e gravou cada detalhe do rosto da mulher que ele jamais seria capaz de relembrar sem que um sorriso se abrisse em seus lábios.

—_Quando você voltar, eu estarei pronto. Pronto para o amor. Para te amar. Eu juro sobre estas estrelas que o que nasceu entre nós, jamais desaparecerá._—os lábios avermelhados profetizaram aquelas palavras que se tornariam sua primeira promessa.

Gray sempre iria acreditar nelas. Ele faria acontecer.

—_Eu sei. E toda vez que eu olhar para as estrelas, eu saberei exatamente onde o meu amor está._

Os corpos se afastaram; não deixando escapar uma última carícia nesta despedida que levariam ambos para caminhos opostos.

Ele iria para o recomeço de sua própria vida e jornada que o colocaria de volta na direção de seus sonhos, agora sendo capaz de ver com os olhos do coração e sabendo que existia sim, uma pessoa no mundo destinada para repartir sua felicidade com ele. Juvia seria o sonho que ele sempre recordaria.

Ela continuaria a viver o seu; desta vez com a certeza de que em algum lugar, havia um coração a esperando para voltar. Um lugar ao qual pertencia.

Eles sorriram juntos em sincronia ao notar que agora compartilhavam um sonho. O do próprio amor e final feliz juntos. Eles acreditariam veemente neles.

Afinal, quem disse que o para sempre algum dia acaba?

.. toda a aura que ela emanava.. deixaram ele fora de foco.

Mas todo a sua contemplação não durou mais de cinco segundos, pois logo que ele começou a se sentir confuso, passou a ignorar toda a turbulência dentro de si. Ele se sentia patético. Ele fechou os olhos, o vazio começou a tomar conta dele novamente, e ele ficou satisfeito ao poder exalar a indiferença de sempre.

O moreno retirou os braços dela de seu redor assim que conseguiu se sentar e apoiar a si mesmo na areia. Ele balançou a cabeça levemente para clarear um pouco mais sua mente, e olhou para ela com os olhos mortos, carentes de qualquer emoção e sua expressão fria de sempre.

Quem ela achava que era para se atrever a atrapalhar seus planos?

—_O que você fez, sua estúpida?—_ele grunhiu.

A garota se assustou com suas palavras ásperas, franzindo o cenho e o olhando em dúvida. Ele realmente a estava tratando mal, ou ela só estava perdida demais olhando para ele que ouvira mal?

—_Desculpe?—_a voz dela soou descrente, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

Ela tinha salvado a vida dele, e ele a chamava de estúpida? A azulada não entendeu.

Gray pensou em xingá-la mais uma vez, ela estava o irritando de propósito ou o quê? E estava funcionando. Ele a analizou uma vez mais, e mordeu a lingua para não perder a linha de raciocínio de novo. De onde ela tinha saído, afinal? Ele havia se assegurado que naquela noite ninguém estaria lá..

—_Quem é você?_—ele perguntou entre dentes, ainda a olhando com antipatia e não sendo capaz de conter o tom cortante de sua voz.

A garota o olhou espantada por um momento, e logo em seguida revirou os olhos. Ela resmungou alguma coisa em uma lingua desconhecida para ele, e ele pode concluir que ela realmente não era daquele lugar.

Ela se levantou, tirando delicadamente a areia de sua roupa e tentou, sem sucesso, se secar um pouco. Os olhos se desviaram para o mar, e ele por míseros segundos pensou ter visto apreensão em seu olhar.

A azulada suspirou, resignada, e se virou para a direção oposta da dele.

—_Um obrigado seria o suficiente.—_ela disse, o tom de sua voz era indiferente, mas ainda assim sarcástico—_Mas, de qualquer maneira, de nada._

Gray se surpreendeu. Ela estava sendo irônica com ele? E o havia ignorado? Ele percebeu que ela já havia começado a andar, e se levantou rapidamente, pronto para alcançá-la.

—_Espera!_—ele gritou, chamando sua atenção, fazendo com que ela parasse de andar e o olhasse por cima dos ombros. Ele ignorou o motivo que o fez correr até ela e olhar em seus olhos mais uma vez.—_Você não respondeu a minha pergunta._

Ela sorriu levemente com o canto dos lábios, e ele prendeu a respiração.

—_Na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, quem sabe_.—ela murmurou docemente, o olhando intensamente nos olhos com um brilho misterioso, e ele, ainda tonto diante da visão do sorriso dela, não foi capaz de dizer nada ao vê-la se afastar novamente. Mas antes que a mesma sumisse de sua vista, ele a ouvira gritar:—_Só não tente se matar novamente até lá, por favor!_

Ele ficou para trás, com o olhar ainda fixado no lugar onde ela antes estivera, se perguntando quem poderia ser aquela mulher.

E, por um motivo desconhecido, desejando vê-la novamente.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas fracamente iluminadas de Magnólia, Gray ponderava se o que fizera havia sido certo ou não.

Uma parte dentro de si estava decepcionada, dolorida, ainda sufocada. Desesperada para sentir o alívio substituir sua dor, sentir todo o sofrimento se dissipar. E era essa parte que antes tomava conta de seu coração - se é que lhe restava um -, completamente.

Era ela que guardava dentro de si todas as suas mágoas, o ódio, a dor, a tristeza acumulada por anos, a decepção e todo o começo de seu definhamento. Fora ela a responsável por torná-lo um corpo vazio, dilacerado por sua própria decadência e preso em seu profundo abismo, a culpada por fazê-lo cometer suicidio.

Por anos fora ela a única coisa que o lembrava que ainda estava vivo. Porque a agonia diária que ocupava seu peito, era a única coisa que ele era capaz de sentir.

Mas depois de ser salvo, uma pequena partícula pura se reergueu dentro dele. Mesmo no começo estando irritado por constatar que não havia morrido, e ter tratado sua salvadora de uma maneira tão rude, ela ascendeu nele um quê de curiosidade e interesse em sua pessoa, coisa que ele não sentia há muito tempo.

Estranhamente ele estava _feliz _de que não havia morrido em seu último intento. Afinal, se ele não mais aqui estivesse, não a teria conhecido. Nem visto o brilho explêndido de seus olhos, tampouco presenciado o hipnotizante sorriso que ela possuía. Ele queria vê-la mais uma vez, saciar sua sede sobre ela. Saber seu nome, de onde ela vinhera, o que ela fazia ali.. queria comprovar se ela realmente era capaz de fazê-lo se sentir vivo novamente.

Talvez não fosse uma má idéia considerar continuar vivendo por mais um tempo, se pudesse decifrar tudo que ela era capaz de fazê-lo sentir.

* * *

Pelos três dias seguintes, Gray tentou encontrá-la incansavelmente em todos os lugares possíveis. E nem sequer vira ninguém com aquela cor de cabelo tão peculiar, tampouco chocou com alguém que a igualava.

Decepcionado, ele saiu de seu apartamento e começou a caminhar sem direção alguma pelo centro da cidade. Ele precisava limpar sua mente daqueles pensamentos constantes sobre ela que o assolavam e quem sabe assim poderia acalmar o aperto que havia em seu coração, ocupar sua mente com outros pensamentos.

Gray chutou várias pedras que estavam em seu caminho e praguejou pela décima vez naquele dia, inconformado de não encontrar nada que o pudesse satisfazer. Será que a dor dentro dele jamais desapareceria?

E ele não achava aquela maldita garota desconhecida em lugar nenhum! Alguém lá em cima definitivamente não ia com a cara dele, concluiu.

Sem que ele percebesse, suas pernas o haviam levado até a praia. Ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha ao lembrar do que acontecera algumas noites atrás, e um certo arrependimento tomou conta dele ao se lembrar do quão hostil ele havia sido com ela. Mesmo que ele a encontrasse, ela certamente não iria querer conversar com ele.

O quão imbecil ele poderia chegar a ser? Ele sentia raiva de si mesmo.

Quando já perdera quase por completo as esperanças, ele sentiu aquele cheiro exótico dela ser trazido pelo vento do ar ao seu redor. Imediatamente ele olhou para a pessoa que se encontrava admirando o pôr do sol e nem teve tempo de refletir direito, seu corpo já o levava na direção do dela.

Eram aqueles mesmos cabelos azuis que pertenciam a garota culpada por suas noites sem dormir, aquela mesma pele porcelânica que o estremecia cada vez que imaginava o quão suave sobre seus dedos ela seria. Aqueles olhos tão azuis como as profundezas do mar que o haviam feito parar de pensar em sua existência melancólica e no vazio que era sua alma, sugando-o completamente para dentro de si, o fazendo perder todo o seu raciocínio.

Gray se sentou ao lado dela sem cerimônias, mas não teve coragem de encará-la. Não depois que ele fora tão mal educado com ela. Mas o sentimento de paz e tranqüilidade que sentia nesse momento eram o suficiente para ele, que não se atrevia a decepcioná-la ainda mais.

Porque ele queria tanto que ela não tivesse pensamentos ruins sobre ele? Nem sequer ele compreendia.

—_Se quiser, pode me chamar de Juvia_.—a voz melódica dela o surpreendeu ao tomar a iniciativa.

Ele não achava que ela sequer iria dirigir a palavra a ele, mas sentiu seu coração bater aliviado ao ver que ela não iria ignorá-lo. Como todos faziam.

Juvia, huh? Finalmente ele sabia o nome de sua garota fantasma.

Mesmo assim ele não desviou o olhar do mar para olhá-la. Já estava bem ciente dos efeitos que ela causava nele, e não queria perder o rumo da situação em que se encontrava. Não quando tinha ela ali tão perto dele.

—_Desculpe pela minha hostilidade naquela noite. Eu só.._—ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, se perdendo com as palavras. Porque ele sentia que deveria se desculpar?—_Meu nome é Gray. Gray Fullbuster._

Ela riu levemente e ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

—_Prazer em conhecê-lo_—ela disse descontraída, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios—_Só achei estranho que você demorou tanto tempo para me achar._

Gray arregalou os olhos e voltou seu olhar para ela, assustado. Como ela sabia que ele a havia procurado..?

—_Não sei do que você está falando._—ele se fez de desentendido, não querendo admitir suas ações, internamente se sentindo constrangido por elas.

A garota olhou divertida para ele por um breve momento, mas logo desviou o olhar, desistindo de revidar.

—_Me conte alguma coisa sobre você._—ela pediu, a voz doce, sem segundas intenções.

O moreno se perguntou se ela realmente sentia curiosidade sobre sua pessoa, ou se era somente para ser gentil com ele. Afinal, ela o havia salvado de morrer afogado, não era?

Só de pensar que ela sentia pena dele, Gray se irritou e voltou a usar sua máscara de indiferença.

—_Não há nada para saber._—ele respondeu curto, mas ainda sim tentando manter a tranquilidade em sua voz. Ele não queria que ela fosse embora novamente.

Só ele sabia o quanto havia ansiado encontrá-la.

A garota bufou, insatisfeita, mas aceitou sua resposta. Depois de um longo minuto de silêncio, onde ela ponderava se seria ousado demais de sua parte perguntar o que gostaria ao menino ao seu lado, ela se decidiu por matar sua curiosidade:

—_Tem algo que eu venho querendo saber desde que te vi voltar a respirar_—ela comentou, tentando soar gentil, procurando a melhor forma de formular sua pergunta. O moreno assentiu brevemente—_Por que você tentou se matar?_

Gray sabia que aquela pergunta viria naturalmente mais cedo ou mais tarde, por isso nem sequer se surpreendeu ao escutá-la tão diretamente. Ele não demorou muito para responder, nem sequer teve que pensar duas vezes.

—_É simples_—ele riu secamente—_Eu não tenho motivos para viver._

A garota ao seu lado se virou para ele, o olhando seriamente. Os olhos o observavam atentamente, e debaixo de seu penetrante olhar analítico, Gray pode notar que ela não havia gostado de sua resposta.

—_Isso não é verdade. Nós todos sempre temos um motivo para viver._

Gray revirou os olhos.

—_Bem, sinto muito em desapontá-la._—ele ironizou, sentindo seu peito apertar—_Minha existência não possui sentido algum. _

—_É mentira_.—ela insistiu, mas seu tom de voz nem sequer mudara. Ela se encontrava calma como sempre, como se tivesse plena certeza de que falava a verdade.

Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas escuras, a encarando com repreensão. Ela não sabia nada sobre ele!

—_Poderia você então ter um motivo para viver?_—ele questionou, a curiosidade tomando conta de si ao lembrar de tudo que ele queria saber sobre ela.

—_Mas é claro!_—ela riu alegre e ele entrecerrou os olhos, não conseguindo acompanhar suas mudanças de humor—_Bem, eu tenho vários sonhos que gostaria de realizar. Então cada dia eu tenho um novo motivo para querer continuar a correr atrás deles._

Ele abriu a boca várias vezes, mas as palavras não saíam. Talvez fosse porque ele se isolou do mundo por tanto tempo, mas fazia tanto tempo que ele não escutava alguém falar de sonhos.. Gray se sentiu nostálgico.

Mas sonhar era estúpido demais para uma pessoa que não era mais capaz de ver as coisas boas da vida, como ele. Desde que todos os seus sonhos se transformaram em pesadelos, ele nunca mais havia sequer pensado na possibilidade de imaginar um futuro que não fosse a morte rápida para si mesmo.

—_Esse é um motivo absurdo demais para se querer viver._

A azulada balançou negativamente a cabeça, desaprovando sua idéia.

—_Discordo completamente._—ela disse um pouco contrariada.

Gray deu de ombros, pouco se importando com o que ela falava.

—_Pois não devia_—ele aconselhou, o timbre de sua voz mais sombrio—_Se não quiser quebrar a cara, é claro._

—_Todo mundo tem sonhos que quer realizar, e à partir do momento em que passamos à acreditar neles, damos um passo em direção as aventuras que nos aguardam durante a jornada de nossa vida_—Juvia murmurou de uma forma sonhadora, os olhos azul marinhos perdidos entre o hipnotizante vai-e-vem do mar enquanto ela relembrava todos os momentos que vivera até chegar lá.

Gray desviou o olhar do rosto dela, para que ele também pudesse admirar as águas cristalinas. E ele se perguntou como ela falava tão facilmente de coisas tão complicadas e díficeis como essa. Realizar um sonho era quase impossível; tudo no mundo sempre começa a conspirar contra nós no momento em que realmente queremos algo.

Gray também acreditava que a vida sempre é injusta; ela sempre dá o pior golpe no momento em que menos esperamos. Com tanta tristeza, decepção, raiva, dor e ódio no mundo, quem poderia continuar acreditando em meros sonhos estúpidos, que não passam de ilusões produzidas por nossa mente? E assim ele chegou a conclusão de que a garota ao seu lado, não passava de uma menina boba e ingênua.

—_Somente pessoas idiotas o suficiente vão em busca daquilo que não conhecem. E nem ao menos é certo. _

Juvia continuou a contemplar a paisagem à sua frente, mas perguntou: —_E você não tem sonhos que também gostaria de realizar, Gray? Objetivos que quer alcançar. _

Ele ponderou por um momento, mas respondeu sem hesitar:—_Não._

Juvia o encarou duvidosa, não acreditando em suas palavras e perguntando o porquê através de seu olhar.

—_Só descobri que os sonhos são realmente grandes, e nós humanos, pequenos demais para torná-los reais._

Os olhos azuis dela amoleceram, o encarando com tristeza e compreendimento após escutar o que ele dissera. Gray se sentiu culpado de ter tirado o brilho dos olhos dela, mas sabia que um dia alguém teria que mostrar lhe a realidade da vida.

Juvia sorriu compassiva, tentando reconfortá-lo, sem sucesso. Logo ela suspirou e tocou gentilmente a areia com seus dedos, as orbes azuis não querendo encará-lo.

Mesmo assim, ela tentou mais uma vez:—_Tem certeza?_

Ele certamente preferia ter respondido de forma grosseira, mas preferiu o silêncio e se permitiu lembrar de seus antigos ideais.

Claro, era óbvio que quando mais jovem, antes de todos os dias virarem iguais e ele perder a fé no mundo depois de tantas desgraças em sua vida ter presenciado, ele tinha sonhos que desejava arduamente alcançar.

Quando criança, Gray sonhava que quando crescesse, se tornasse um renomado artista. Assim ele poderia ir embora daquela casa que o desgostava e dependeria apenas de si mesmo. Ele queria ser capaz de criar coisas belas e inspirar o mundo todo com a arte que saísse de seu coração, moldando as mais belas esculturas e trazendo pessoas de vários lugares do mundo para as suas atrações.

Só que o pai de Gray, o qual ele admirava tanto e só desejava que o reconhecesse e aceitasse seja qual o seu desejo, decidiu que aquele era um sonho pequeno demais para um Fullbuster. Ele o lembrou de como seu destino já estava traçado em herdar as empresas de sua família e ele sabia que não poderia negar sua decisão para não decepcioná-lo ainda mais. Mas como Gray nunca havia gostado dos negócios do pai, ele desistiu de sua própria vontade e aquele pequeno sonho ficou para trás, e com ele sua curta infância mal aproveitada.

Algum tempo depois, um terrível acidente aconteceu na mansão Fullbuster, onde toda a cidade havia sido convidada para comemorar o aniversário número doze de Gray. Encontrado desmaiado horas depois debaixo de um dos escombros, o único sobrevivente daquela tragédia: ele.

O jovem garoto se emergiu em uma depressão e ódio descontrolados. Tudo havia sido culpa de um assalto planejado, onde quase todos - com exceção dele -, acabaram por virar cinzas. E Gray jurou que um dia, ele se vingaria.

Pouco tempo depois, ele conheceu sua nova tutora, Ur, que junto de seu outro discípulo Lyon, havia sido capaz de trazer alegria novamente a vida dele. Ur ensinou a Gray sua arte, entregando de volta a ele seu sonho e virando seu maior exemplo à seguir. Ele desejava ser um artista famoso como ela, fazer as mais incríveis esculturas de gelo assim como sua tutora e ser reconhecido no mundo todo. Desse jeito ele poderia ser dono de sua própria vida e não mais teria que se preocupar em assumir a empresa herdada por sua família. Com o tempo ele seria capaz de se liberar da tristeza que ainda tomava grande parte de seu coração; e quando se vingasse, também de toda a mágoa que ainda insistia em o envenenar.

Quando o dia de sua vingança chegara, ele se precipitou. Ur acidentalmente também morreu, mas deixou seu passado e sua escuridão eternamente junto dela selado. Só que ao contrário de Leon, que fora embora em busca de um novo objetivo e de um novo sonho, as esculturas de Gray com o tempo começaram a perder sua forma. E assim como a água do gelo que começara a derreter, seu sonho e sua vontade de viver novamente foram embora.

Talvez ele não estivesse nesse mundo para trazer sorte e felicidade a mais alguém. Porque todas as tragédias tinham que acontecer a ele?

Ele tampouco acreditava no amor. Era algo estúpido demais para ele perder seu tempo e crer; já que tudo que vive um dia morre, e quem gostaria de amar, sabendo da amarga tristeza que sempre viaja junto da felicidade? Mais absurda era a idéia de que alguém poderia amar um ser tão vazio e triste como ele.

No fundo, Gray só queria voltar a ser capaz de voltar a fazer belas esculturas no gelo, ir finalmente embora daquela cidade pequena demais para ele e ser feliz se dedicando ao que mais gostava de fazer, ele só não tinha mais certeza se seria capaz de seguir seus sonhos, não quando a vida já havia tirado tudo dele. E tampouco existia mais fé em seus próprios desejos. Se resignando, ele aceitou a própria infelicidade.

Então ele quis saber quais eram os motivos de Juvia viver.

—_E você, também tem algo que gostaria de realizar, certo? _

Por um momento, os olhos azuis dela se reencontraram com os dele, e o ar de seus pulmões sumiu: ele nunca vira orbes tão brilhantes e sinceras, transbordando as mais puras emoções que aquela garota era capaz de sentir, tão diferente dos olhos inexpressivos dele. E novamente Gray se perguntou como Juvia era capaz de manter sua alma tão resplandecente e como seus olhos conseguiam brilhar tão extraordinariamente.

Talvez ele estivesse interessado no segredo para a sua felicidade também.

Logo os olhos dela o privaram de seu espetáculo e se voltaram novamente em direção ao mar. E ele sentiu inveja do mar, porque ele também queria ser apreciado por aqueles olhos tão vivos e reluzentes. Talvez ele só quisesse que ela encontrasse algo de bom nele, visse um motivo nele pra viver; e não deixasse de acreditar na luz interior que talvez ainda existisse em si mesmo.

Mas ela era uma garota boba demais para poder entender a penumbra na qual ele se encontrava.

—_Tudo que eu um dia almejei realizar, está se concretizando._—ela murmurou contente—_Estou vivendo o meu sonho._

Nesse momento ele se tocou que não sabia nada sobre ela. Como ele se esquecera de perguntar tudo que tinha em mente? Os efeitos que ela causava nele eram complicados demais para Gray decifrá-los.

—_E com o que você sonhava?—_o moreno não pode se conter em indagá-la, desejando saber os objetivos daquela garota tão peculiar.

—_Primeiro, eu sempre sonhei em ir embora de casa e viajar o mundo. Viver sem me preocupar com o amanhã, vivendo intensamente só o presente. Mas não era o suficiente, e com o tempo comecei a ficar descontente e a querer algo que nunca tive até então em minha jornada._—ela suspirou como se doesse lembrar de seus dias melancólicos, mas prosseguiu alegremente—_Então um dia eu sonhei que viria até aqui, olharia para esse mar e poderia ser feliz novamente. _

Um sonho estranho, vindo de uma garota estranha. Gray se sentiu um pouco decepcionado; ele esperava algo um pouco mais inusitado vindo da parte dela. Ele também passou a observar o mar, e se perguntou o que Juvia poderia ver nele que a faria feliz novamente. Era só a água azulada, salgada e com profundezas traiçoeiras, que colocava em perigo até mesmo os seres que dentro dele habitavam.

Gray não gostava do mar pelo simples fato de que ele nem sempre trazia de volta aquilo que lhe fora confiado. E ele não entendeu porque o mar seria digno de fazer parte da felicidade da garota ao seu lado.

—_O que você vê no mar?—_o moreno perguntou confuso, ainda não se conformando com a simpleza do sonho da azulada.—_Como ele poderia ser capaz de trazer de volta a sua felicidade? O mar muda constantemente. Nunca será a mesma maré que chegará até a areia deste lugar._

—_É verdade que quando cheguei aqui e te vi tentando tirar a própria vida, me questionei o mesmo_—Gray mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo uma sensação estranha ao se lembrar daquele fato—_Mas o que importa é que estou aqui e posso admirá-lo, do jeito mais simples de se ver. Até mesmo de olhos fechados._

Ela ocultou as orbes azuladas, apoiando seu corpo em seus braços, totalmente descontraída e contente ao seu lado. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, como se ela pudesse ver algo ainda mais extraordinário do que antes.

Gray a olhou espantado, não conseguindo imaginar como ela veria o mar estando com os olhos fechados. E se desse jeito ela deixasse escapar o que tanto sonhava?

—_Mas se você não pode vê-lo, e acabar não encontrando sua felicidade, seu sonho nunca será realizado_.—ele revidou, ainda descrente de suas palavras.

Juvia suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

—_Você está errado_—ela insistiu e Gray mordeu a lingua para não replicar—_Eu aprendi que aquilo que vemos com os olhos, é sim maravilhosamente lindo. Mas existe um jeito ainda mais incrível de ver as coisas._

—_E esse qual é?—_ironizou, revirando os olhos, já cansado de toda a besteira que ela era capaz de falar. Por onde mais ela achava que poderia enxergar?

—_As coisas mais magníficas e extraordinárias devem ser vistas com o coração._—ela disse lentamente, como se contasse um segredo espetacular—_E mesmo que eu não seja capaz de ver o mesmo que você vê, o que sinto aqui dentro é muito mais intenso e verdadeiro que aquilo que a visão lhe é capaz de oferecer. Porque o que realmente é necessário, é invisível para os olhos._

Gray não entendeu o que ela queria dizer e balançou a cabeça confuso, a procura de alguma resposta. Mas não achou nenhuma.

—_E como se vê com o coração?_—ele perguntou perdido.

A garota riu, de uma maneira misteriosa para ele, como se ela soubesse de algo inacreditável até mesmo para ele.

—_Quem sabe um dia você conseguirá.._

* * *

No próximo dia, eles novamente estavam sentados diante do pôr do sol, no mesmo horário do dia anterior, assim como ela havia prometido.

Ao lado dela, ele se sentia completamente anestesiado, constatou ao sentir a paz finalmente reinar dentro de seu peito preenchido por sentimentos conturbados.

Ela se encontrava radiante como sempre, talvez alegre demais para uma pessoa ranzinza como ele, mas ele não tinha coragem de se afastar. Pois ele precisava da sensação de sentí-la perto de si para se manter vivo.

Após um tempo, Gray perguntou por aquilo que o sonho lhe dissera que o mar traria. O que poderia retornar sua felicidade.

—_Eu já o encontrei._—ela revelou, os olhos brilhando tão intensamente ao olhá-lo que ele teve que conter seus impulsos para se controlar.

—_Como?_—ele balbuciou, boquiaberto.

—_Eu acreditei que o mar um dia me traria o melhor presente que me pudesse ser oferecido. E aqui, junto de mim, ele sempre vai estar._

O garoto olhou ao redor de Juvia, qualquer detalhe novo que ele havia deixado passar, e não encontrou nada. E ficou curioso, pois além deles dois, surpresamente não havia mais ninguém e mais nada naquela praia naquele dia inusitado. E todo o tempo que ele estivera com ela, Gray sabia que Juvia não havia procurado, nem sequer encontrado nada.

—_E onde ele está?—_ele começava a se irritar com sua curiosidade descontrolada. Ele não tinha porque se meter na vida dela, depois de tudo, nem sequer amigos eram.

—_É um segredo_—ela respondeu, os olhos brilhando misteriosamente—_Esse é o meu tesouro, e só eu sei como senti-lo e interpretá-lo._

* * *

O moreno a indagou sobre sua vida, não conseguindo mais evitar a curiosidade que se manifestava dentro dele desde que a vira partir.

Juvia deu de ombros, afirmando que sua vida não fora interessante, mas Gray insistiu.

—_Podemos dizer que eu tinha tudo que necessitava em minha vida, mas ainda sim eu não era feliz. Eu me sentia sufocada sendo controlada e pressionada o tempo inteiro por minha família_—a nostalgia tomava conta de sua face, mas ela continuou a contar—_Eu sempre sonhei em construir meu próprio destino e viajar pelo mundo, mas minha família jamais aceitaria. Quando fiz dezoito anos, desisti de todo o futuro que eles planejaram para mim e fui embora de casa. Eles me deserdaram e juraram que não me reconheceriam mais como sua filha, mas mesmo assim eu segui em frente e os deixei para trás._

Gray a olhou abismado. Teria tido ele a mesma coragem? Ele se entristeceu ao lembrar de sua família, mas sabia que não teria sido capaz de dizer não.

—_Porque você fez isso?_

—_Porque tem tanto medo de viver e se arriscar?_—ela retrucou desafiante, se mostrando interessada no que ele tinha a dizer.

Gray deu de ombros, procurando uma boa razão que pudesse satisfazê-la.

—_Por que não tenho motivos para batalhar e já sou infeliz o suficiente._—ele respondeu com desdém e um tom de voz entediado, como se tivesse respondido a mesma coisa várias vezes—_E tampouco quero me arrepender de minhas escolhas, nem vivenciar mais alguma desgraça._

—_É estupido sofrer antecipadamente por algo que ainda nem se viveu._—Juvia suspirou, cansada de todo o seu pessimismo e falta de esperanças.

Ela não entendia porquê ele não acreditava que um dia pudesse se salvar, mas seu comentário irritou profundamente a Gray.

—_E o que você acha que sabe sobre mim?_—o moreno urrou indignado, se sentindo insultado—_Quando você nem sequer ter um futuro certo! Como pode ser tão feliz, após abandonar tudo, com a sua vida ordinária?_

—_Todos nós vemos e sentimos coisas diferentes, e é isso que nos torna individuais. E as vezes, as coisas mais simples, são as mais extraordinárias._—o tom de sua voz continuava tranquilo, como se ela desfrutasse sempre de uma paz em seu interior que era desconhecida para ele.

—_Como você consegue ser assim? Como não parou ainda de acreditar e ter esperanças mesmo tendo aberto mão de tudo que tinha em sua vida?_

—_Cada dia foi feito para ser vivido e quando se tem fé em si mesmo, nada é impossível. Cada um escolhe o caminho que quer traçar._

—_E você acha que me resta alguma esperança? Claro que não!_—ele exclamou sem ar, como se naquele exato momento doesse em si mesmo—_Eu nem sequer tenho por quem respirar.. e está tarde demais. Todas as chances que eu tinha já se foram._

—_É nisso que você quer acreditar, e como pode dizer isso, se desistiu de seus sonhos antes de tentar?_—ela o olhou demandante, a pressão de seu olhar queimando sobre ele.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Talvez devesse refletir um pouco mais.

* * *

No outro dia, depois de perder toda a noite pensando e relembrando tudo que já passara, Gray chegou a uma conclusão.

—_A vida me odeia._—ele constatou com indiferença, como se já soubesse daquele fato desde sempre.

—_Então talvez você mudar algo nela._—Juvia respondeu com perseverança, demonstrando em seu olhar que ela realmente acreditava que ele seria capaz de se salvar.

Gray revirou os olhos, tentando ignorar o quanto ela era persistente e a vontade de se entregar ao seu otimismo.

—_E como você quer que eu faça isso? Não existe nada que pudesse mudar algo._—ele comentou com descaso, como se não o importasse.

—_Claro que tem._—ela afirmou segura de si mesma, confiante de sua resposta.—_Começando por amar a si mesmo._

Gray rangiu os dentes, não era tão fácil fazer como dizer. Só ele tinha idéia do quanto ainda sofria, mesmo que não pensasse mais em todo o desespero que passou após conhecê-la.

E aquela garota não tinha idéia do que falava, e tampouco sabia da história de Gray para poder julgá-lo.

—_Você não me conhece. Não tem idéia de quanto sofrimento já passei, de todas as situações díficeis que tive de vivenciar._—a vêemencia em suas palavras tentavam convencê-la do contrário—_Como pode achar que tudo é simples assim?_

—_Não estou dizendo o contrário._—a azulada suspirou—_Só tentando lhe mostrar outro lado; e assim ajudá-lo._

O moreno franziu o cenho, não entendendo de quem ela queria ajudá-lo. Ele tinha certeza que não se encontrava em perigo algum.

—_Me ajudar?_—ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso—_De quê?_

Juvia se aproximou lentamente dele, tocando seu rosto com as pontas de seus dedos, em uma carícia quase inexistente, mas na qual ele sentira o contato com sua pele queimar. Os olhos dela se fixaram nos dele, e ele nem se quisesse conseguiria desviar do imã de seu olhar, da força que suas orbes profundas exerciam nele.

Era como se o levassem para outra dimensão, um mundo construído perfeitamente para ele e para ela, onde tudo se resumia aos dois, e somente aquele momento existia naquele lugar.

—_De você mesmo._—ela sussurrou contra seus lábios, mas hesitou em tocá-los.

Gray teve vontade de socar a si mesmo ao deixá-la se afastar.

* * *

Os olhos negros dele encaravam o céu estrelado, admirando cada estrela que naquela noite brilhava intensamente. Ele se perguntava como nunca havia parado para observá-las.

Gray se lembrou dos olhos resplandecentes de Juvia e sorriu levemente ao constatar que nem mesmo bilhões de estrelas se comparavam com o brilho de seu olhar.

—_Você.. realmente acha que sou capaz? De recomeçar?_

A ansiedade em sua voz denunciava o quanto ele desejava saber se ela acreditava mesmo que ele conseguiria.

—_Se você acreditar, então é possível._—a alegria em sua voz era contagiante ao escutá-lo—_Basta ter fé e coragem para ir atrás de seus sonhos._

O moreno não conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos ao ouvir o que ela falara por último. Será que ela não cansava, ou melhor, será que ela nunca deixaria de acreditar em seus sonhos?

—_Você está falando sobre sonhos de novo_—Gray resmungou—_Mas é muito complicado. _

—_Complicado?_—ela o encarou confusa.

Ele suspirou, assentindo desanimado.

—_Talvez eu só esteja cansado demais para caminhar em direção a um novo começo._

A azulada sorriu radiante, balançando a cabeça negativamente como se ele não estivesse ao todo certo. Gray teria reclamado se naquele exato momento ela não tivesse entrelaçado suas mãos tão repentinamente com as dele.

Ele estremeceu e sentiu suas bochechas arderem violentamente, não ousando olhá-la nos olhos para que ela não visse seu rosto enrubescido.

Mesmo em silêncio, em seu interior algo explodia. Seu estômago revirava, e ele temia que ela pudesse escutar seu coração bater tão acelerado, mas a única coisa na qual ele conseguia pensar era na sensação desconhecida e indescrítivel que preenchia seu peito naquele exato momento.

Ele nem sequer era capaz de conter o sorriso bobo ao ver como a mão delicada dela encaixava perfeitamente na sua.

—_Quando seus pés estiverem cansados, peça ajuda e apoio ao seu coração._—ela disse serena, e ele quis acreditar em suas palavras—_E enquanto caminhar com ele, você terá toda a força para continuar que precisar, pois sabe que ele nunca vai te abandonar._

Gray sorriu, sentindo seu coração amolecer levemente. Aquela garota boba realmente era capaz de enxergar o mundo e as coisas melhor que ele.

Talvez ela conseguisse mostrar outro mundo para ele, um mundo de novas escolhas, onde ele pudesse flutuar sobre as dores do passado e superá-las. Uma nova realidade na qual ele pudesse acreditar, seguir desejando a felicidade que lhe aguardaria.

Ela havia dado a ele um novo motivo para viver: ele mesmo. Porque dentro dele ainda se guardava a vontade de seguir esculpindo no gelo e desvendar os mistérios de seu destino. Ele também gostava de pensar que durante seu recomeço, ela continuaria ali do lado dele.

Para sempre. Era como ele gostaria que fosse.

Bastava ele acreditar, certo?

"_Claro que não_._"_ A razão dentro dele gritou. E seu entusiasmo diminuiu gradativamente.

Mesmo assim, ele decidiu falar o que desejava naquele exato momento:

—_Eu quero voltar a esculpir no gelo, e deixar que o mundo aprecie meu trabalho e o reconheçam como a arte que foi emoldurada à partir de meu coração._—ele disse mais para si mesmo que para ela, tentando mostrar a si mesmo que poderia alcançar tudo isso se tentasse—_Inspirar pessoas de vários lugares a vir conhecer minha arte, abrindo várias obras em diferentes espetáculos e museus. Quero que todos vejam como o simples gelo é capaz de virar algo extraordinário._

Ela apertou sua mão levemente, transmitindo seu apoio e segurança. Ela acreditava plenamente que ele seria capaz de se reerguer e conquistar sua própria felicidade. Ele só precisava viver. Secretamente, Juvia desejava compartilhar os melhores momentos de sua vida com ele. Mas ela não podia. Não ainda.

Mesmo assim o brilho orgulhoso em seu olhar não desapareceu, nem jamais deixaram de apreciar aquele garoto que ela havia salvado das profundezas do mar. Ela sabia que agradeceria eternamente pela maré que a levou até ele.

—_Então viva o seu sonho, Gray._—ela sorriu intensamente, as bochechas vermelhas ao notar que ele olhava embelezado o contato de suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas.—_Você conseguirá._

O moreno tinha o olhar perdido, ela percebeu. Ele ainda tinha medo de se arriscar e internamente travava uma batalha consigo mesmo.

Doía nela vê-lo ainda com tanta incerteza.

—_Mas eu perdi a inspiração. E sem ela, não sou capaz de dar forma as minhas criações._—admitiu dolorido, se sentindo incapaz de acreditar em si mesmo—_Se não sou bom o suficiente, não serei capaz de fazer esculturas extraordinárias._

—_Você não precisa ser extraordinário para fazer coisas extraordinárias. Você só precisa encontrar novamente o amor pelo que faz. _

Amor. A quanto tempo ele não escutava aquela palavra?

—_Eu vou embora amanhã._—ela anunciou de repente, a voz entristecida.

Ele sentiu algo dentro de si quebrar, mas preferiu ignorar.

* * *

Inquieto, ele não conseguia esconder sua impaciência para ela. Juvia notou que ele não era mais capaz de se conter e o incentivou a falar.

—_Eu preciso encontrar o amor.—_ele decidiu e perguntou a Juvia:—_Como faço para amar?_

No príncipio, ela se assustou com sua pergunta. Logo em seguida gargalhou deliciosamente, não conseguindo evitar não achar engraçado o modo que ele falara.

Gray virou o rosto para o lado emburrado, não gostando de ver que ela não levara a sério o que ele dissera, mas se acalmou ao escutar sua resposta em seguida.

—_Amor não se conquista. Amor simplismente é amor. Você ama uma pessoa, e sem esperar que ela te ame de volta, você dá tudo de si._—ela se expressava de uma forma sonhadora e suas palavras soavam tão reais.. como se ela dissesse o que sentia naquele exato momento—_O amor não pode ser explicado; só sentido. Não tem como compreender o amor.. ele simplismente toma conta de você. E assim que você começa a amar, não precisa saber de mais nada, pois toda a magia passa a acontecer dentro de nós. _

O coração de Gray se acelerou ao sentir todas as suas palavras chegarem até ele. Ele desviou o olhar para o rosto dela, e percebeu que mesmo que o fizesse eternamente, ele jamais deixaria de sentir maravilhado cada vez que visse aqueles traços delicados.

Tudo nela o encantava. Até mesmo o jeito que ela ruborizava todas as vezes que o pegava observando-a, o jeito que seus olhos se preenchiam intensamente quando olhavam no dos dele, tentando transmitir para ele parte dos sentimentos indecifráveis que preenchiam seu peito por sua causa.

De repente ele sentiu uma dor que jamais sentira antes ao imaginar que tudo aquilo não fosse para ele.

—_Você..tem alguém em seu coração?_—ele hesitou, mas sabia que não aguentaria ficar sem uma resposta—_Alguém para amar?_

Juvia sorriu lindamente, e desviou o olhar pra o chão.

Ela vacilou um pouco, mas respondeu:—_Sim. Mas é complicado.._

O coração de Gray se comprimiu e ele almadiçoou internamente aquele que houvesse roubado o coração dela antes dele. Juvia era a pessoa mais maravilhosa que lhe aparecera em sua vida e a pessoa que ela amava, com certeza era incrivelmente sortuda e inexplicavelmente feliz de ser quem ela dizia ocupar seu coração e amar. Então o que haveria de complicado?

Ele desejou que pelo menos um fragmento de seu amor fosse para ele.

Mas o moreno preferiu ignorar esses pensamentos se não quisesse sofrer ainda mais. Ele não precisava ficar mais confuso ainda, e nem sentir a desconhecida opressão em seu coração aumentar. Ele teria que se conter com o que ela lhe era capaz de oferecer.

—_Mas no momento só preciso do amor para fazer arte._—ele mentiu.

A garota assentiu compreensiva, mas decepcionada de sua reação. Quando ele perceberia?

—_Se lembre da sensação de esculpir. O porquê você amava e sentia prazer no que fazia. Tudo que você sentia quando se ligava aquele momento, e deixava todo o resto do mundo para trás._

Naquele mesmo instante todas suas memórias voltaram para ele. Ele se deleitou com a sensação que ao esculpir no gelo passava pelo seu corpo, a felicidade que tomava conta dele ao terminar um trabalho.

As infinitas idéias que apareciam em sua mente, o quão árduo trabalhava para esculpir cada detalhe precisamente para que todos pudessem apreciar perfeitamente suas obras, o orgulho que o preenchia ao deixar sua marca em sua própria peça extraordinária.

E finalmente, ele sentia aquilo que ele havia esquecido muito tempo atrás: o amor pela sua arte.

Ao badalar das doze horas, ele lembrou que aquele dia seria sua despedida final. Ela teria que seguir com sua vida, e ele dar mais uma chance a sua e recomeçá-la.

Mas estranhamente ele não se sentia ao todo triste, tampouco depressivo. Ele estava feliz de tê-la encontrado e ter aceito o que ela havia sido capaz de oferecê-lo.

O quão agradecido ele estava por ter sido salvo ela nunca iria imaginar.

Ele sabia que junto da paz que reinava dentro de si naquele exato momento, também havia um sentimento crescendo dentro dele, pertencente à aquela garota azulada.

Talvez ele só precisasse de mais tempo para decifrá-lo.

Se levantando, ele arrumou a roupa amassada e sacudiu a areia que se encontrava nela, pronto para voltar para casa e dar o primeiro passo para sua nova realidade.

—_Graças a você eu encontrei novamente o que faltava para que pudesse voltar a esculpir no gelo.—_ele sorriu sincero, os olhos negros com um brilho estonteante a cegavam.

Várias batidas do coração de Juvia falharam. Ela só desejava jamais esquecer daquele olhar. Como ela queria tê-lo para sempre.. mas não podia ser egoísta. Nem voltar atrás.

—_Você será tão feliz!—_fora tudo o que ela conseguira exclamar, os olhos azulados se encheram de lágrimas que se recusaram a cair.

Em um impulso, ela se levantou para abraçá-lo, passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele, escondendo a cabeça em seu colo, desejando nunca se separar daquele contato. Seu peito doía pela força com a qual seu coração batia, só Deus sabia o quanto doía.

Só ela sabia o quanto estava feliz de ter encontrado sua felicidade novamente.

Gray ficou surpreso com sua ação repentina, mas retribuiu o ato, inalando profundamente aquele cheiro que se tornara uma necessidade para ele, tentando gravá-lo para sempre em sua mente.

—_Obrigada por não me deixar morrer, por me salvar. Por tudo._—ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo calafrios subir por sua espinha.

Como ela amava aquela voz que mesmo fria, grave e masculina sempre a faziam derreter por dentro. Ela sentia vergonha de si mesmo por não ter tido coragem de contar a verdade para ele, mas ela sempre ficava boba e hipnotizada demais por ele para sequer pensar em declarar seus sentimentos.

Gray a pressionou mais forte contra si, pensando no fato de que ela nunca havia contado para ele o presente que o mar havia trazido para ela. Aquilo que traria sua felicidade de volta.

Ele se afastou dela para poder olhar em seus olhos - e como ele os amava -, para perguntar:

—_Qual o seu tesouro?_

Ela sorriu docemente e desviou o olhar para o mar, se soltando de seu abraço, caminhando em sua direção, deixando que a água banhasse seus pés enquanto ela levava as mãos até o peito.

As batidas rápidas contra seus dedos a fizeram alargar ainda mais seu sorriso ao se lembrar do que havia encontrado lá.

—_É o amor._

Gray que agora fitava as costas dela, sentindo um vazio em seus braços, ficou sem palavras.

—_Amor..?_—ele titubeou.

—_Um amor que me preenche completamente desde a primeira vez que nossos olhares se cruzaram, e cada vez que eu me perco nas profundezas deles, eu sinto que poderia me afogar nelas se me sentisse assim eternamente. Ele me faz perguntar se no meu peito tem espaço suficiente para tão grandioso sentimento, e a resposta sempre é afirmativa, pois eu sei que sempre irei amá-lo ainda mais. Eu poderia sacrificar tudo por ele e jamais pedir algo em troca._

Inconscientemente ele se aproximou dela, perto demais para que ela pudesse respirar, mas longe o suficiente para que ela ansiasse pelo seu contato.

Ele tocou os ombros dela, a virando para si, necessitando apreciar embevecidamente aquele sorriso tão brilhante como o sol. Deixar que sua presença tão pura como a lua o invadissem e contemplar aquele rosto magnífico, pois ele sabia que não havia na terra beleza como a dela.

—_Porquê você o ama tanto?_—ele sussurrou, os dedos longos enrolando uma mecha macia do cabelo azulado.

—_Eu o amo porque o amo_—o sorriso chegou até seus olhos—_Não existe nenhuma razão para amar._

Naquele momento seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Dessa vez ele era capaz de ver com o coração; e foi como se o universo todo parasse, as estrelas se iluminassem ao redor deles; o mar se silenciasse completamente levando consigo a concretização daquele momento, foi como se cada célula do corpo dele se renovasse ao ver os olhos azuis dela brilhando unicamente e intesamente para ele.

Tudo para ele.

Ele teve certeza de que era o tesouro que o mar trouxera para ela. Porque todo o amor que ele jamais imaginou existir, era demonstrado neste exato momento pelos olhos dela.

Ele aproximou seus rostos lentamente, e mesmo ela não se dizendo nada, e nem confirmando nenhum dos fatos, Gray compreendeu que uma frase de amor jamais poderia se comparar ao vislumbre do silêncio de um olhar apaixonado.

Ela não precisava explicar para ele o que sentia. Pois era abstrato e simplismente inexplicável demais para que qualquer humano pudesse compreender.

"**Você só precisava deixar tudo acontecer dentro de você.**_**"**_

Quando seus lábios encontraram os dela, tudo que no passado estivera em sua cabeça, perdeu a importância. Ele gravou detalhadamente aquele momento em sua memória, para jamais esquecer.

Ela era o sonho que ele jamais fora capaz de ter. A canção que ele jamais escutara, a concretização do que ele jamais imaginara alcançar. A salvação de sua alma.

Um mito no qual ele acreditaria eternamente.

Com a testa encostada na dela e os lábios ainda em uma distância mínima, ele sentiu que necessitava ter ainda mais dela. Ele queria poder viver ao seu lado, descobrir todos os dias um novo encanto seu e deixar que ela o mostrasse como amar poderia ser o ato mais perfeito e certo que ele jamais fizera. Viver toda noite uma outra história.

Agora ele sabia exatamente de quem ele iria lembrar antes de dormir.

—_Não vá embora.—_ele suplicou, a voz fraca e trêmula—_Fique comigo._

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, os braços ainda ao redor do pescoço dele. O perfume que exalava de sua pele o deixava completamente entorpecido.

Mas Juvia sabia que mesmo que dissesse adeus, estaria mentindo.

—_Eu não posso. Você terá de viver o seu sonho primeiro, e eu preciso continuar a viver o meu._

A pressão ao redor da cintura dela aumentou.

—_Você faz parte do meu sonho, Gray. E eu faço parte do seu._ —ela assegurou convicta, a expressão amorosa em seu rosto o reconfortando—_Então eu sempre, não importa onde esteja, voltarei para você._

—_Quando?_

—_No momento exato._—havia ternura no modo que ela falara.

Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, ainda hesitante em deixá-la ir. Justo quando ele encontrara a pessoa que o fazia sentir sensações indecifráveis..

Gray suspirou, resignado. Se ela realmente era a peça que se encaixava em sua metade, ela voltaria para ele.

—_Me prometa que não irá me esquecer._

Nas lágrimas derramadas dos olhos dela ele viu seu reflexo antes das mesmas serem levadas pela maré do mar.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele, se deixando levar pela escuridão de seu olhar.

—_O dia que você encontre essas lágrimas, saberá o dia que deixarei de te amar._

Gray sabia que estas lágrimas nunca voltariam. Pois agora elas faziam parte do mar; e ele confiava nas águas cristalinas que jamais deixariam algum amor se dispersar.

O moreno se contentou, pois desde que havia se apaixonado por ela, o tempo havia se congelado. Não existia amores impossíveis, só pessoas incapazes de lutar e ele jamais abandonaria aquela batalha.

Ele a beijou novamente e gravou cada detalhe do rosto da mulher que ele jamais seria capaz de relembrar sem que um sorriso se abrisse em seus lábios.

—_Quando você voltar, eu estarei pronto. Pronto para o amor. Para te amar. Eu juro sobre estas estrelas que o que nasceu entre nós, jamais desaparecerá._—os lábios avermelhados profetizaram aquelas palavras que se tornariam sua primeira promessa.

Gray sempre iria acreditar nelas. Ele faria acontecer.

—_Eu sei. E toda vez que eu olhar para as estrelas, eu saberei exatamente onde o meu amor está._

Os corpos se afastaram; não deixando escapar uma última carícia nesta despedida que levariam ambos para caminhos opostos.

Ele iria para o recomeço de sua própria vida e jornada que o colocaria de volta na direção de seus sonhos, agora sendo capaz de ver com os olhos do coração e sabendo que existia sim, uma pessoa no mundo destinada para repartir sua felicidade com ele. Juvia seria o sonho que ele sempre recordaria.

Ela continuaria a viver o seu; desta vez com a certeza de que em algum lugar, havia um coração a esperando para voltar. Um lugar ao qual pertencia.

Eles sorriram juntos em sincronia ao notar que agora compartilhavam um sonho. O do próprio amor e final feliz juntos. Eles acreditariam veemente neles.

Afinal, quem disse que o para sempre algum dia acaba?


End file.
